I Burn For You
by Hime-x-x
Summary: A Collection of smutty one-shots based on Damon and Elena's relationship, and all the crazy that comes with it. Non-Canon


**A/N:** **Dear readers, I decided to write a series of graphic one shots that are non-canon to the show. I want to write this by prompts so if you have any ideas/suggestions please throw them my way! I enjoy a challenge ;)**

**Prompt: Threat**

**Warning: MA Rating for language, smut and violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters.**

* * *

"You're angry with me"

She didn't respond; walking past him into the Salvatore manor where she had been currently spending most of her time. Her black skirt was swishing around her shapely thighs with each determined step.

"Elena!" Damon growled; startling the brunette by suddenly grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him. Deftly, she swung her arm free from his grip and proceeded to walk away, grateful to the perks of being a vampire.

Behind her, a pair of blue eyes hardened and darkened.

"Don't walk away from me Elena…"

It was a warning.

She gasped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her chest and waist; locking her firmly against the hard expanse of his powerful torso. One hand slid down to grasp her hip and the other to her shoulder, completely encasing her frame. She was trapped.

A soft exhale escaped her lips as Damon pressed her closer, his cool breath ghosting over the shell of her ear.

"What did I tell you about turning your back on me…" he whispered.

She bit her lip to regulate her shaky breathing while her un-beating heart thudded against her ribs. "Let go of me Damon"

The hand that was clutching her shoulder now cupped her cheek; turning her face to the side where his mouth was. His lips were pressed against her temple lightly while his nose was buried in her gently waved hair.

To onlookers it would look like two lovers embracing, but Elena knew that this was not the case. Damons possessive and predatory ego was making an appearance; a dark side to him she had become more and more familiar with since they had gotten together.

"So you really are angry, huh?" His voice was low and husky, sending constant shudders down her spine.

Elena swallowed thickly.

"Yes. Now let go." She jerked in his embrace in a futile attempt to get free. His arms felt like steel bands surrounding her; despite her new-found vampire strength. It was always pointless when it came down to who was the stronger of the two; Damon was older and therefore the more dominant vampire, both inside and outside of the bedroom...something she usually never had a problem with until now.

"Mmm keep struggling…just like _that_."

She continued to writhe against his solid body until she felt _it_. Her movements stopped instantly and she hadn't even noticed that he had been grinding his denim clad erection against her hips. Her face flushed instantly.

He snickered evilly in her ear. "So you finally noticed?

Elena let out a low whimper; his movement affecting her now betraying body. She could feel wetness starting to pool between her legs and struggled to not allow herself to be seduced into bed by him… Not again. The simplest of his touches could reduce her into a euphoric mess; all thoughts but him completely forgotten.

"Damon…."

He kissed her cheek tenderly before trailing his lips down to her neck and nuzzling deeply into the crook of her neck. His hand gently traced circles onto the bare patch of skin that was showing from her shirt having risen up from her previous struggle.

"Yes?" He purred; feeling her body sag in delicious relaxation against him.

"Let go."

Damon frowned at her tone. _Well shit._ "You're seriously pissed."

Elena didn't respond.

"Well that's too bad." Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped as Damon spun her in his arms instantly. His hand shot up and buried itself into her wavy hair, yanking her head back so their faces were inches apart. Damon was wearing his trademark smirk and staring back at her doe eyes with an intensity that nearly brought her to her knees.

A flash of raw, primal hunger flashed through his eyes and his mouth came down on hers before she could process what was happening.

Her back arched in response as his tongue delved into her mouth, seeking out her own. Skilfully, his tongue began a battle of dominance, rubbing against her own despite her hesitancy. Both hands came to cup either side of her face in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

_No!_ Elena's mind protested; her mind reminding her of why she was angry, yet her body didn't seem to care anymore. She pushed at his chest, unable to pry her mouth free from his probing tongue and cried into Damon's mouth as his hand suddenly came down hard on her backside.

Chuckling, he pulled back, admiring her flushed and frustrated appearance. His piercing blue eyes peered down into her brown hazy ones and he grinned; flashing his fangs.

"Don't fight me."

Not waiting for an answer, Damon reclaimed her lips with his in a bruising force, his fangs lightly scraping her bottom lip while simultaneously soothing it with swipes of his unrelenting tongue. His hands came down to grip her ass; hoisting her up into his arms and speeding them both upstairs before pinning her down onto his bed unceremoniously, never breaking the kiss.

He smirked against her mouth, feeling her resolve to fight slipping away with each firm stroke of her tongue trying to overpower his. She moaned into his kiss as his left hand dropped from holding her wrists down to stroke her inner bare thigh, inches from where she needed him most.

A surprise gasp came from her, muffled by Damon's mouth and greedy tongue, when he locked her wrists in a pair of shackles she hadn't noticed that were tied to the bed. Her head whipped back and their lips disconnected sloppily. His tongue was still sticking out, her mouth slightly hanging open. Her wide eyes watched as his tongue licked his upper lip; revealing his glistening fangs, then darted to his azure eyes.

"You're mine"

Her throat moved with an audible gulp at his words, causing her artery to throb against her neck. Damon felt the skin surrounding his eyes tighten at the sight; his vampire visage threatening to make an appearance.

Elena opened her mouth to say something but jerked in shock as Damon abruptly cupped her breasts, a low moan instead coming out. Her arms pulled against the restraints, her mouth trembling at the harshness of his hands. Damon nestled his hips between her thighs and ground against her thinly clad core which was now exposed from her skirt having risen up. Her hips bucked instinctively against his.

"Damon…s-stop"

Their eyes met.

"No."

Damon ripped her silk shirt in one swift movement, revealing her modestly satin covered breasts. Flesh overflowed from the cups.

He gently ran his pale palms over the skin, going from her collarbones to her breasts; squeezing them firmly, then down to her stomach. Her waist was a perfect fit for his hands. He felt her shiver under his touch as he continued to roam her skin. _So soft and flawless._ Quickly, he ripped her bra; freeing her breasts which bounced with firm vivaciousness infront of his greedy gaze.

His gaze went up to her cute flushed face and he smirked, his eyes glinting with mischief.

She was truly beautiful…

Running his thumbs along her pebbling nipples, he watched in mild amusement as his vampire girlfriend struggled against the shackles that refrained her from pushing further into his hands. He delighted himself with seeing her inner demon battling with her frustration as veins started to appear around her soft brown eyes.

"Please…" Elena begged softly, her veins now becoming more prominent with her growing arousal.

"Please what? You know I'd do anything for you…" Damon bit his lip to repress a grin, tugging at the corners of his mouth as Elena clamped her eyes shut from the pressure her boyfriend's teasing was having on her aching chest.

Determined to win, Damon's large hands encased her breasts, her nipples hard against them instantly. He felt her shiver, her petite body quivering as he gave them a firm squeeze.

"Damo-AHH!" A long moan tore from her mouth, her veins retreating slightly from the release of heat as Damons mouth latched onto one of her nipples. He sucked with hunger, groaning in appreciation against her heaving flesh. His fangs scraped against the sensitive bud repeatedly, causing the vampiress to grind her heat harshly against his straining erection.

He sucked harder, his tongue flickering at an inhuman speed while his other hand groped the free mound, molding and rolling it to his desire. Elena sounded like she was sobbing from his ministrations; her hips frantically grinding against his almost unbearably.

Elena felt her lower body quiver forcefully as the ache between her legs increased in desperation. If she didn't get a release soon, she was sure she would die all over again.

Damon groaned at the smell of her aroused sex and abruptly pulled away from the abused nipples which were glistening with his saliva. He grinned salaciously at her.

Placing his hands on the backs of both thighs, his gaze never left hers as he lifted one, then the other leg, and gently placed one on either shoulder. His hands massaged her way up the olive mile-long pins and caressed the edge of her red panties; which were now soaked from his doing.

His fingers hooked into her panties, inching them down to reveal her bare glistening mound. Quickly putting the flimsy excuse of underwear into his back pocket, he then pulled her legs wide apart, into the splits, feeling extremely grateful to whoever made Elena become a cheerleader.

He groaned at the sight of his girlfriend's aching, drenched sex and buried his face between her thighs, taking one long, languid, lick along her trembling lips. His eyes flicked in her direction and he grinned wickedly from between her thighs, before repeating the movement over again.

"Mmm…look how needy you are"

Elena wailed loudly, her hips bucking into his mouth as he continued to kiss and suck at the oozing wetness that was pouring freely for him. He pulled open her lips with his thumbs, revealing her swollen and aching button and teasingly flicked his tongue against the red bundle of nerves; causing Elena to hiss and flash her fangs in his direction.

His answering laugh reverberated through her as he continued to flick his tongue against her clit at an inhumane speed; building her higher and higher before soothing her back down with slow swipes of his tongue, never getting her close enough.

Desperate for some sort of release, Elena locked her legs around Damons head, grinding shamelessly against his mouth, hoping he would take the hint. She could feel the familiar coil tightening in her stomach starting to build and her toes curled reflexively, scraping his shirt in anticipation.

Damon sensed how close she was and pulled back onto his knees, dropping her legs unceremoniously onto the bed. He watched as her expression changed from confusion to utter frustration at the sudden loss of contact.

"What the hell Damon?" She panted; glaring at her sire.

Damon got up from the bed and slowly unbuttoned his shirt; revealing each firm plain of his pale chest. The dark material slid teasingly down his muscular arms and onto the floor behind him.

"Let's go over what happened tonight, shall we?"

He proceeded to unbutton his dark jeans, pulling them off to reveal his erection standing proud. Elena's eyes visibly darkened at his large member and he smirked knowingly. The tension was thick in the room, but Damon was adamant to get what he wanted before fucking them both into oblivion.

"I agreed to go with you to the Grille…to welcome _Matt _Goddamn _Donovan _of all people back from his summer of mattress surfing across Europe with Barbie Klaus…"

He slowly climbed back onto the bed and settled himself between her legs. One hand grasped the back of her left thigh and the other ran up the swing leather skirt, which still remained, and rested on her hip, gripping it almost painfully.

"And what do you do..."

He began to stroke the leather absentmindedly before yanking it to the point of tearing the teasing fabric off.

"You fucking bend over in _this_ right in front of him, and all the other bonehead jocks that were just more than happy to watch the free show you were offering up to the entire bar!" He snarled viciously, tearing the faux leather from her in one swift movement.

Elena gasped at the possessive gesture; she was completely bare to him and at his mercy. Her eyes drifted between her new skirt which was thrown to the floor and Damon who was staring at her with such intensity she hadn't seen in months.

Normally Damon's dark side would excite her to new heights, especially in this state, but right now, she wanted nothing more than to slap him for not only being stupid, but for losing his temper in the Grille.

Unfortunately being restrained to his bed wasn't going to give her the advantage she was hoping to have in this argument.

"I was helping him with his bags Damon, that's all!"

He scoffed at her response, sarcasm dripping from his words. "Yes Elena, because seven jocks couldn't lift a bunch of bags across the road…oh wait… I think there's a potential joke in there."

Elena felt her face tighten as her fangs came into play. She was seriously getting annoyed at his snarky comments and caveman attitude.

"And then you dragged me out of the Grille for trying to cover you up!" Damon growled, feeling his face starting to change as a battle of dominance began between them. He climbed over her so her body was directly beneath his, their faces inches from each other. His erection was getting harder by the second and smelling her growing arousal was making it more difficult for him to hold out.

"Cover me up? You were going to snap his neck! You can't keep doing that whenever you feel threatened! I'm not your property" Elena hissed into his face.

A tense silence passed as they both breathed heavily against each other.

Elenas eyes darted from his eyes to his mouth, watching his fangs peeking out from his upper lip. She opened her mouth to say something but moaned loudly when she felt one of Damons fingers enter her harshly, pumping her at a furious pace.

He continued to hold her gaze as her hips bucked in time with his movements. Adding another finger, he scissored them around her oozing tight channel which was grasping his fingers deliciously. He groaned at the sound her wet walls were making against his probing fingers.

Elena rode his hand and lifted her head to seek out his lips. His steely gaze softened as he bent down to join their lips, purring contently as she responded eagerly. Adding a third finger, he moved them relentlessly while placing slow, seductive kisses on her lips. Elena was sobbing into his mouth at the diverse feelings.

Feeling her climax approach, Damon used his free hand to reach down and grasp himself, guiding it to her ready entrance. In one swift movement, he pulled his fingers out and drove himself inside of her, growling at how hard her walls were clamping down on him.

"Damon!" Elena moaned loudly, her body shuddering around his manhood as her first orgasm hit her. Her hips bucked uncontrollably against his which were rocking against hers, helping her ride it out. His hand slipped between their bodies and began to swipe against the swollen nerves; spiraling her into a more intense orgasm.

He waited for her to finish before using locking both arms under her thighs and hoisting them up against her chest; her ass up, giving him better access to hit her at a certain angle. Elena locked her knees around his neck, her toes curling in the air with each thrust.

Damon groaned loudly as he watched himself fuck her; his dick disappearing into her sheath, only to pull out slick with her juices and repeat all over again. Her swollen pink sex was completely bare to his eyes and the thought made him shudder in ecstasy.

He pulled out and flipped the brunette onto her stomach, the shackles crossing one arm over the other. Elena lifted her hips and ass into the air, not wanting to be separated from him any longer, and moaned when his hand came down on her ass like it had earlier.

"Remember who's in charge here…"

His voice sent electric bolts of lust between her legs and she waited eagerly as Damon gripped her hips, pulling them up so they were level with his. He re-entered her instantly and they both groaned loudly at the heat surge.

He fucked her quickly, hitting her g-spot and reached around to play with her clit which was prominently waiting for his touch. Rubbing it with two fingers, Elena arched submissively and cried out his name over and over as the g-spot orgasm began to build up.

"That's it Elena…good girl, take it."

Using his right hand, he reached up to rip the chain from the bed, before returning to cup her breast, squeezing it as he pulled her body into an upright position, never ceasing his movements inside of her. She was now seated in his lap, speared onto his throbbing manhood that was now nearing its release.

He placed kisses along her bare shoulder blade, his lips sucking on the skin in time with his fingers squeezing her nipples. He was bouncing her up and down on his length, his fingers still stroking and pressing on her clit; encouraging her approaching orgasm.

Her head arched back onto his shoulder and he proceeded to leave a trail of kisses along her collarbone and side of her neck, where he sucked repeatedly, preparing it for their climax.

Her hands that were still encased in the shackles reached up to pull his arm free from her breast and up to her mouth, peppering it with kisses as she readied herself.

Damon's thrusts sped up as he fucked her inhumanely, the two vampires groaning at the familiar tightening building up. Determined to make her finish before him, Damon gave her clit a firm pinch and bit into her neck; causing Elena to cry out in ecstasy and shudder around his rigid length which began to spurt his seed deep into her.

Elena vamped out and tore into his wrist, intensifying the orgasm as she drank her sire's blood, feeling so full of him at that moment. She could feel his fangs withdrawing from her neck and reluctantly pulled herself away from his wrist, having indulged in a few more gulps beforehand.

Damons tongue laved at the bite marks affectionately, placing kisses from her bite up along her neck, before turning her around in his lap and placing a tender kiss on her blood stained mouth.

"You okay?" he breathed against her face, kissing her softly again as he stroked her stray hairs out of the way.

She nodded and leaned her forehead against his, kissing him back as she tried to regulate her breathing again. She glanced down at the shackles that still encased her wrists and looked back up at him, raising an eyebrow. They were the chains from the Salvatore basement where both she, Damon and Stefan had been restrained with at some point from past endeavors.

Damon laughed and ripped them free of her wrists, sending pieces of metal onto the floor.

"Yeah when I saw you were wearing that skirt, I had a feeling I would be needing those…besides it saved a lot of time." He winked playfully.

Elena rolled her eyes and pecked him on the mouth.

"Well I hope you have another pair somewhere because I'm still angry with you, and I think it's my turn to tie you up now."

Damon raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

"We're gonna need more than one pair, after all we have an eternity of driving each other crazy to spend."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Feel free to fire some prompts my way for the next chapter. It makes it more interesting for me if you do!**

**And as always, review! So I know im doing okay :)**


End file.
